


Poolside Service

by LivingTheBromance



Series: Only One Direction And It's Straight [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a night time swim can bring unexpected pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Service

Nak’s P.O.V.  
I sat weighed down in the bottom of the pool in the deep end. I came down to clear my head and think over everything that had happened today. I couldn’t believe my dream vacation was turning out so horribly. It was supposed to be a week away with my three best friends. Just us, the beach, hot guys, and shopping. Instead we were all fighting and it’s only been four days. We are stuck here with each other in the hotel room for another three days. I don’t know how it could get any worse, but I know it won’t get any better. Untying myself from the brick at the bottom I surfaced taking a deep breath before swimming to the shallow end. Climbing out I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on my hands.  
“I don’t even know what to do,” I said to myself “Why couldn’t the week just go as planned?”  
“Things rarely happen the way we planned them out in our minds,” a deep voice said from behind me.  
I nearly fell into the pool at the unexpected answer. It was almost 3 o’clock in the morning and I didn’t expect anyone else to make use of the 24 hour pool.  
“You nearly made me fall in,” I berated the stranger standing up and facing him “What kind of person doesn’t ann-.”  
I stopped talking the second I saw him. I mean who wouldn’t? He was tall, slightly tanned, muscular, with a British accent, and had the face of a model.  
“I’m sorry,” the guy said “I didn’t mean to scare you. I figured anything I said would have spooked you a bit considering how wrapped up in your world you were. I’ve been standing behind you for a while.”  
“Oh. That happens sometimes,” I said shrugging and holding out my hand “Anyways my names Naks. What’s your name?”  
“My names Harry,” he said shaking my hand with a confused look on his face “Don’t you recognize me?”  
“No,” I answered staring hard trying to place his face “I mean should I know you? If I should this is really embarrassing since I don’t. We haven’t met before have we? I would like to think that if I met a guy as hot as you I would remember that. I mean wouldn’t you remember the time you met a really hot chick. Oh God I’m rambling and I just called you hot. I really should stop now.”  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
All I could think was ‘Wow Harry. This girl is just amazing.’ I think I was already falling for her and I knew nothing about her other than her name. But the fact that she doesn’t even know who I am is just amazing. I mean I love being known as Harry Styles of One Direction, but it’s nice to meet someone who doesn’t care or doesn’t know about all of that. Her babbling about nothing right now is so cute though. She just called me hot without even meaning too. I can definitely say I have never met a girl like her.  
“No you shouldn’t know me,” I said when she stopped talking “I think I mistook you for someone else.”  
“Okay,” she said “That’s good because I would have been really embarrassed if we had met and I forgot you.”  
“Well hopefully the next time we meet up you will know me,” I replied cheekily stepping closer.  
“What makes you think there will be a next time,” she asked cocking out a hip.  
“I like to be optimistic,” I answered wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her in “Plus now that I’ve held you in my arms I don’t think I ever want to let you go.”  
I don’t know what made me do it, but I kissed her. If you ask me years from now I won’t say I regret doing it either. Her lips were like heaven on Earth and I knew that I didn’t ever want to stop kissing them.  
“I’m sorry,” I apologized pulling away “I shouldn’t have done tha-.”  
I was stopped by her slamming her mouth back onto mine. I definitely liked this girl. Pushing my body closer to hers I deepened the kiss. I think I pushed too hard because the next thing I knew we were both soaking wet and gasping for air.  
“Definitely one of the best first kisses I have ever had,” she said when we surfaced.  
“I can say the same,” I replied pulling her close again “Good thing we don’t have to stop at just one.”  
We went back to kissing and it got heated fast.  
“Jump,” I whispered on her lips.  
She did and I wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us forward until her back was on the edge of the pool. I could feel myself getting harder as our groins came in contact with one another. Letting out a moan I fisted my hand in her hair pulling her head back exposing the line of her throat. Trailing kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone. My other hand moved to behind her neck to untie the string holding her top up.  
“I’m not going to fast am I,” I questioned pulling back to look in her eyes.  
“No,” she replied “I want this.”  
Nak’s P.O.V.  
“I’m not going to fast am I,” he questioned pulling back to look in my eyes.  
“No,” I replied “I want this.”  
I pulled his head back down to mine and kissed him with all I was worth. Unwrapping my legs from around his waist I pulled back. Looking into his eyes I pulled off my top letting it fall into the pool. Placing my hands on the edge behind me I pulled myself out and stood above him. Placing a hand on each side of my bottoms I pulled the string letting them drop to my feet. Keeping eye contact with him the entire time I walked around to the stairs and descended into the water.  
“Come here,” I whispered stopping on the bottom step.  
He walked over to me and I pulled the string tying his trunks open before pulling them off. Then I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist before pulling his face to mine to kiss him. I was getting more turned on by the second as his cock rubbed my center. Harry walked me back and lifted me up on the edge. Before I could get one word out to ask what he was doing his head was between my legs and his tongue was on my clit.  
“Oh God Harry,” I moaned out “Don’t fucking stop.”  
I could feel his nose pressed against my clit as he shoved his tongue as far into my pussy as he could. His tongue was hitting that spot in me and I couldn’t keep myself from moaning. Reaching down I grabbed a hold of his curls and held his head in between my legs. Moving his tongue out of my pussy he moved up to my clit. He circled his tongue around it before sucking on it. I could feel myself getting closer as his tongue played on my clit. He pushed me over the edge when he shoved two fingers into me. With his name on my tongue I came.  
“I love the sound of my name coming from your mouth when your pussy is clenched around me,” Harry said low “Now let’s see if we can get you to do that again.”  
Without warning he pulled me down, pushed me back into the pool wall, and shoved his cock into me.  
“Oh God Harry,” I yelled “Fuck me!”  
He began to move after that. Pulling almost all the way out on each thrust before shoving back into me. Between him pounding into me and the water hitting my clit I was being pushed closer to the edge. I dug my nails into his back holding on as I rode out my second orgasm. Harry was still going strong pumping into me. He would change his pace every few thrusts. He started off fast and hard, switched to slow and deep, and then went to slow and hard. It was impossible for me to guess what he would do next.  
I could tell he was getting closer to the end as his thrust became more erratic and sloppy. He began to speed up, barely pulling out before slamming back into me. Reaching in between our bodies he began to rub my clit in time with his thrusts.  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
“I want you to come with me Naks,” I growled rubbing her clit fast and hard.  
I could feel her letting go. Her pussy tightened on my cock pushing me over the edge. With a groan and a few more hard thrusts I came in her pussy. After a couple more lazy pumps to help us both ride out our orgasms I pulled out kissing her as I did so.  
“That was amazing,” she panted out “I am so glad I came down here to clear my head. I never thought I would be the person to do something like that in a million years. God almighty I just want to do it again. Do you think we might be able to do that again?”  
“Oh we will definitely be doing that again,” I answered “It’s not possible for me to go without that again. I know I should have done this first, but would you go out with me? I know we don’t really know each other all that well, but I really like you.”  
“Harry, I would love to go out with you,” she replied throwing her arms around my neck.  
Not giving me a chance to say another word she was kissing me again. I know I just came, but she was turning me on again. It looks like we might be having a round two. I could get used to this.


End file.
